


A Request

by hiddensonata



Series: Oh, Baby Can't You Hear Me Moan? [Rated E One-Shots] [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Swap, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Tadashi, top!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi chewed on his lower lip, debating on whether or not he should go through with his request. Aunt Cass wasn’t home, having gone out with some of her girlfriends, and she probably wouldn’t be back until the early hours. </p><p>Which gave him and Hiro the perfect opportunity to do whatever they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> I have the GREATEST NEED to read about Tadashi riding Hiro, seriously, if any of my fellow writers read this, please, could you possibly use your great talent and write this. I will love you forever.  
> Here's yet another story for you dear reader, this time entirely fueled by my need to see Tadashi riding Hiro. Ugh, completely wanton Tadashi ruins my life.  
> So, yeah here it is! Their ages are swapped in this story, because I'm a pervert and just thinking about it . . . good god. *fans self*  
> I hope I did okay with this! As always, I did my best editing, if there are any errors, let me know!  
> Enjoy~

*** * ***

Tadashi chewed on his lower lip, debating on whether or not he should go through with his request. Aunt Cass wasn’t home, having gone out with some of her girlfriends, and she probably wouldn’t be back until the early hours.

Which gave him and Hiro the perfect opportunity to do whatever they wanted.

Tadashi loved his older brother and would do anything to make him happy. And he knew Hiro would do the same for him. Making up his mind, he walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He reached the closed door, more than a bit hesitant, before opening it. Hiro was at his computer typing rapidly, totally engrossed in his work.

The younger Hamada closed the door behind him, walking towards his older brother. He tugged on Hiro’s blue sweater, a bright blush already on his face.

“N-niisan,” he began.

Hiro stopped typing, and turned to the younger boy, taking in his adorable face. He smiled softly.

“Yes, otouto?”

Tadashi blushed even more, quite sure that his face probably looked like a tomato.

“I . . . um, can we . . .” He trailed off, not able to get his words out. He let his gaze drop to the ground, chewing on his bottom lip again. Hiro could tell what he was asking for though, and Tadashi gasped when he felt strong arms circle around his waist, pulling him closer until he was forced to look back at his brother.

Those captivating coffee brown eyes looked at him with love, adoration, and . . . _hunger_.

Before he could say anything, a pair of larger lips met his own. He wrapped his arms around Hiro’s neck, letting his eyes slip shut.  

Their kiss was sweet and tender, but when Hiro tilted his head ever so slightly to deepen it, it left Tadashi breathless.

Hiro ran his tongue teasingly along Tadashi’s lower lip, causing the younger Hamada to moan softly at the contact, before eagerly allowing his brother to slip in.

Their tongues glided against one another heatedly, Tadashi moaning into Hiro’s mouth, his body aching for more.

Reluctantly, they parted for air, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Hiro’s cheeks were slightly flushed now, his lips swollen, a pleased grin on his face.

He placed a chaste kiss on Tadashi’s lips before getting up from his chair, stripping his otouto of all his clothing, and then doing the same.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Oh, yeah, just like that, baby . . .”_

Hiro turned the volume up on his computer, the man in the video praising his partner, his hands tightening in their hair as they sucked his cock.

The brothers were in Hiro’s computer chair, naked and aroused.

Tadashi moaned in response to the video, his eyes glued to the screen, wiggling on Hiro’s lap.

Hiro smirked, grabbing Tadashi’s hips before grinding up against his ass, causing the younger Hamada to gasp.

“H-Hiro!”

Hiro kissed the back of Tadashi’s neck, a hand grasping the younger Hamada’s length, giving it a solid pump.

Tadashi whimpered, leaning flush against Hiro’s chest.

“Please, Hiro,” Tadashi begged softly.

“Please what, Dashi?” Hiro teased, running his tongue along the outer shell of Tadashi’s right ear.

The moans in the video were getting more heated, the man now on his knees, driving his fingers in and out of his partner’s entrance.

 “F-Fuck me,” he whispered shyly, the tips of his ears turning red.

Hiro chuckled, softly pushing Tadashi off of him. He went over to other side of his bed, grabbing the bottle of lube from his drawer.

Hiro motioned for Tadashi to lie on the bed, the younger Hamada eagerly doing so.

Tadashi looked so goddamn beautiful like this, his face and chest a lovely shade of red, his cock resting against his stomach, twitching. He spread his legs for Hiro, exposing himself even more.

Hiro got on his knees, coating his fingers with a liberal amount of lube and getting to work, slipping two fingers into Tadashi’s quivering entrance.

 _God,_ the sounds coming out of Tadashi’s mouth were as pornographic as the ones in the video, his pants and gasps spurring Hiro on to move _faster, harder._

 “I’m ready, Hiro, please,” he whined, shaking his hips.

Hiro withdrew his fingers, standing up, grabbing the lube to coat his aching arousal. He positioned the tip of his cock against Tadashi’s slick hole, about to enter that sweet heat when Tadashi frantically grabbed his wrist.

“W-wait!”

Hiro looked at his little brother, who was chewing on his bottom lip again, eyes averted.

“What’s the matter?” Hiro placed a hand on his cheek, the younger Hamada looking back at him with lustful eyes.

“I . . . I wanna ride you.”

_Oh fuck yes._

They switched positions quickly, Hiro lying on his back, Tadashi straddling his hips. He hovered over Hiro’s cock, Hiro once again positioning himself at Tadashi’s entrance.

“A-ah!”

Hiro groaned, Tadashi’s tight heat engulfing him completely.

Tadashi whimpered, raising himself up until just the head of Hiro’s cock was inside him, before dropping back down, causing the older Hamada to moan himself.

They set a slow, sweet rhythm at first, Tadashi’s hands braced against Hiro’s chest.

And then the sounds of the video started getting _dirtier._

Tadashi moved his hips _faster,_ moaning wantonly every time Hiro hit that bundle of nerves inside of him.

The sounds filling their bedroom were becoming absolutely _obscene_.

“H-Hiro.”

“Tadashi,” Hiro groaned softly, his hands tightening their grip on Tadashi’s hips.

_“Oh, Hiro, oh nii-san.”_

Hiro growled, the pace _not **fast** enough_ , flipping them over, pounding into his little brother mercilessly.

Tadashi sobbed in pleasure, his legs wrapping around Hiro’s waist, Hiro thrusting _deeper and deeper_ into him.

“ _Yes, yes, right there Hiro, yes, harder, oh god, Hiro~”_

Hiro leaned down and captured Tadashi’s lips in a bruising kiss, reaching down between them to stroke Tadashi’s weeping cock.

They reached the height of their pleasure together, Tadashi screaming into Hiro’s mouth as he came, spurts of cum covering their stomachs and even their chests, Hiro groaning deeply as he spilled his seed into Tadashi’s heat.

Moments later, the couple in the video also came, their euphoric moans blasting through the computer speakers.

Hiro slowly pulled out of Tadashi, watching in fascination as his cum leaked out of his brother’s abused hole.

He grabbed the closest piece of clothing he could find and cleaned them off, throwing the cloth back on the floor.

He reluctantly got up from the bed to close the internet browser. He turned the lights off and returned to his bed, pulling Tadashi against him as he pulled the covers over them.

Hiro wrapped his arms securely around the teen, Tadashi snuggling into Hiro’s chest.

“I love you, Tadashi,” Hiro said softly, kissing the top of the boy’s head.

“I love you too, Hiro.”

Soon, only of the sounds of their even breathing filled the room.

*** * ***

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya have it, dear reader, yet another smut fic. I hope I didn't do too bad with this one, I'm actually pleased with how it came out! Comments/criticisms/kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks once again for taking the time to read my nonsense, I seriously hope I'm getting better at this ha ha.  
> I'm in the process of writing another multi-chapter story, so maybe once I've written at 5 or 6 full chapters, I'll upload it!  
> Seriously though, dear reader, you are the reason that I've been able to write again, so thank you so much for your support <3  
> So, until next time! :)  
> (I am on tumblr @ hidden-sonata.tumblr.com, so come by and say hi c: )


End file.
